dragonscape411fandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonscape 508
Dragonscape 508 V1 The very first version of Dragonscape 508 came out on September 12th, 2008 by Dragonking, the owner of Dragonscape. It was a very big hit and took off smoothly. Although, most people were used to Dragonscape 317, most people got used to the new Dragonscae 508. A very advanced version of Runescape Server that is very close to Runescape itself. A couple of people remained with the 317 claiming that it was "Lagg-Free." Although this isn't completely true, it was very much close to it. Dragonscape 508 at beginning had server problems, including Continuous need of account-unglitching. Account-Unglitching was when a player was in an Admin zone too long or somehow got caught up in the Log-System and it showed that their Password was Invalid. This would mean a Staff+ would have to reset their account and they would have to load their backup. And if they did not save their back up, it would mean that all of their items and the levels they had gained would be lost. There were other problems, including dupers. Duper is a commonly-used term for people that Duplicate their item and multiply into two or more illegally. There was many more problems of course, but what can we say. It was the very beginning. Although it was a rough start, it was growing. New people came everyday until we reached over 50 people online per day. Dragonscape 508 V2 Although Dragonscape 508 V1 wasn't quite perfect it was still good. When Dragonscape 508 V2 came out, many people were excited. It would now be an Ip-Changer and Dragonscape 508 would be divided into two worlds. Although you could change worlds whenever you wished to, you could not private-message anyone on world 2 if you were on world 1. It would show that person "Offline" until they logged into the world you were in. It was also an Ip-Changer. This meant it could be used for any other server just by putting in their Address and Port. This had many benefits, but Duping was still possible on the V2. This ruined the game for alot of the people and people who did get caught of duping would be Ip-Banned and their accounts resetted. But this did not stop the duping. There were many that continued to dupe uncaught. Although better from the first 508, it still had the same problems. Dragonscape 508 V3 Dragonscape 508 V3 came out on April 6th, 2009 with a surprise. Customs were finally here! Dragonscape 508 V3 came with Dragon Platebody, Wings, Music Cape, Dragon Cape, and last, but definately not least Dragon Claws! This was the real turning point of the Dragonscape 508. Dragonscape 508 V3 was getting new players by day. Sometimes we'd reach over 80 people online at the same time. Another surprise was the account save back up requirement. Your account would need to be level 40 or higher to be able to ::savebackup, which would mean longer ways to dupe and easier to catch dupers. Most dupers stopped after that and Dragonscape 508 V3 couldn't have been better until... Dragonking, the owner of Dragonscape, lost his internet and the VPS crashed causing the servers to shut down and lose all its data. For a couple of weeks Dragonscape seemed like it had met its end, but when all hope seemed lost, Dragonking returned with internet! And soon the servers were running again. And we are soon expecting the Dragonscape V4 HD Full-Screen. This could not have been better news. Most people that claimed they were considering quitting came back almost at once. Dragonscape was back in business! Dragonscape 508 V4 HD/LD Full-Screen Dragonscape 508 V4 HD Full-Screen was released on July 4th, 2009. There are new customs including Ringmaster, PvP Armors and Weapons...(Under-Construction) Category:Servers